Después de la tormenta sale el sol
by Paulii Taisho
Summary: ¿Qué pasa preciosa?, ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?/ Eso era asqueroso/ ¡No me toques!/ *Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!*


"**Después de la tormenta sale el sol"**

* En respuesta al reto #130 propuesto por Taijiya Sango Figueroa en el foro ¡Sientate! ~ ("Retos a Pedido") topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. La historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos y es de mi total autoría.

* * *

**Capitulo único**

.

.

.

¡Maldito destino! Siempre le jugaba en contra, ¿Desde cuándo las calles de Japón eran tan desoladas y silenciosas? Esta situación la tenía bastante incómoda, desde hace un buen rato que caminaba y no podía estar en paz. No sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero unas cuadras atrás noto que la seguían, no tenía idea quien, ni por qué, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que esa incertidumbre no podía seguir.

Lo más precavido posible palpo el bolso que traía consiguiendo lo que quería; encontrar algo que la ayudara, en este caso, un pequeño espejo de mano que siempre traía consigo. Solapadamente lo coloco en una posición en la cual pudiera ver hacia atrás.

¡Oh no! Esto no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué él? Aunque no quería aceptarlo, todo esta situación era producida por el mismo al que había abandonado hace unos años, el que no dejaba de molestarla desde entonces, aquel que se había obsesionado tanto con ella que ahora llegaba a estos extremos produciéndole un intenso miedo.

No flaquearía ante esta ridiculez de parte de su ex, moría de miedo, pero, no le daría ese gusto; rápida y habilidosamente marco el número de su novio, nadie más podría ayudarla, o por lo menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Paro su andar de un golpe, dando a entender que ella sabía lo que ocurría. Naraku reacciono al instante y se escondió en la sombra más cercana, no podía aguantar más, tenía que hacer su jugada lo más pronto posible.

Confiadamente, y ya habiendo dado la señal al bastardo que la seguía, siguió su andar de lo más normal, con lo que no contaba era que dos tipos salieran de entre la oscuridad y la tomaran bruscamente amordazándola y atándola de manos. No contaba con que eso podría pasar, estaba tan pendiente de su ex que jamás imagino posible estar metida en esa situación.

Aquellos desconocidos la adentraron en un callejón sin salida, se viera por donde se lo viera, no podría escapar, pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados dejándose a merced de esos sucios seres. De repente escucho la voz del causante de todo este lío, él ordenó a los hombres que se marcharan diciéndoles que su trabajo había terminado, pudo ver como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre gordo y se los entregaba, suponía que se trataba de su paga.

Los individuos se retiraron con una cara de satisfacción. No les importaba lo que pasara con aquella chiquilla, más interesados estaban lo que ganarían haciendo aquello.

Una vez solos Naraku retiro la mordaza de su boca y la atadura de sus manos, pegándola a la pared fría, sosteniendo sus manos arriba para tener una mejor visión de ella. La cara de él no le gustaba nada, ese brillo de lujuria hacia que temblara de miedo, tenía que salir de esta a como diera lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa preciosa?, ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? —Preguntó con ironía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Si no mal recuerdo, tú y yo ya no somos nada! —Contraatacó la pelinegra, no podía demostrar su pavor.

— ¡Oh preciosa! ¿Acaso no me extrañas? —Siguió él, empezando a besar su cuello de la forma más desesperada posible.

Eso era asqueroso, no quería seguir, no quería que la tocara. Pensaba y pensaba pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue…

—Te dije… que… ¡No me toques! —Esta vez grito, haciendo que Naraku parara de golpe para mirarla a los ojos, esos en los que ahora se podía divisar puro odio hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto fríamente — ¿Qué piensas ha…?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire al sentir un duro golpe en su estómago producido por una patada de parte de Kagome, haciendo que aflojara el agarre y ella pudiera salir huyendo, pero él fue más ágil y en un rápido movimiento atrapo su tobillo haciendo que ella cayera.

No podía soltarse. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía débil ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Jamás creí que me causarías tantos problemas, preciosa —otra vez él, pero… ¿Por qué sentía su voz tan lejos? Sintió como se colocaba encima de ella para dar paso a quitarle la blusa, no podía moverse, rogaba a Kami que toda esta pesadilla terminara rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse pudo sentir como el peso desapareció; lo último que vio fueron unos cabellos platinados y solamente alcanzó a decir —Inu… ya… sha—para quedar completamente desmayada.

/ Al otro día /

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, no quería abrir sus ojos, no tenía deseos de verse después de lo que le había pasado, además, la comodidad no la ayudaba, ¡Esperen! ¿Comodidad? … ¿A dónde se suponía que estaba? Lenta y perezosamente abrió sus orbes chocolates para caer en cuenta que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, quiso moverse pero en ese instante sintió la calidez de alguien más, siguió con la vista al dueño de esa sensación y pudo ver que se trataba de su novio, de su Inuyasha.

—Ka… go... me—dijo entre sueños, lo cual a ella le pareció adorable.

Dulcemente retiro su mano de la de él y la poso sobre su mejilla haciendo que despertara.

—Inuyasha—lo llamo suavemente.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente — ¿Kagome? —Pregunto incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían

Ella no respondió, lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle una dulce sonrisa a su pareja.

Inuyasha no cavia de la emoción, inconscientemente la aprisiono contra su pecho deleitándose con su aroma.

—Pequeña, te extrañe, que susto me diste —dijo, para así separarla un poco de su cuerpo y sellar sus labios con los de ella. Pero justo en ese momento entro el doctor, interrumpiendo la bella escena.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la joven pareja, lo cual consiguió exitosamente. Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo y Kagome solo rió por el enfado de él.

—Disculpen la interrupción —inició el doctor, un tanto anciano —Señorita Higurashi, debo admitir que tuvo una gran suerte, a pesar del sangrado que provoco su caída y el desmayo ocasionado por la impresión, ustedes están totalmente sanos, la felicito

—Espere, no entiendo ¿están? ¿A qué se refiere? —no comprendía nada de lo que decía el hombre de edad avanzada.

El especialista miro a un Inuyasha y a una Kagome con cara de no entender nada y entonces, habló — Felicidades señorita Higurashi, está usted embarazada.

*****Fin*****

* * *

Bueno… eh aquí mi tercer historia. (:

Antes que nada quería agradecerle **a la retadora **y a mi querida amiga **Breen Martínez** que en este caso perdió algo de su tiempo haciéndome de Beta, **¡muchas gracias!**

Bueno, ya lo saben, tomatazos, felicitaciones, críticas o lo que sea, pueden dejar un **REVIEW**.

*** Paulii Taisho * **


End file.
